


Enter the Eight Armed Menace

by classyspider



Category: Super Hero Squad Show
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classyspider/pseuds/classyspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one shot featuring spider-man joining the super hero squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter the Eight Armed Menace

Super hero squad in Enter the eight armed menace I do not own these characters summary-how Spiderman should be introduced in this fun show. Trivia:- the mayor in this cartoon is voiced by Stan lee Thanks for all of the amazing stories!  
Deep within Villain city Dr. Doom sat on his huge throne bored. He was bored of the super hero squad always stopping him from stealing a fractal, and in turn robbing him of ultimate power. He was bored of his so called “help “Abomination was strong but stupid and M.O.D.O.K. was a joke.  
“Maybe I can offer my services?” a voice said as if reading his mind. The voice sounded accented with a hint of intelligence. A man with four metal tentacles on his back and a slight gut entered the throne room as if he owned it.  
“And what would you have to offer Dr. Octopus?” Doom said not impressed knowing instantly who the other villain was. Dr. Octopus only gave a creepy smile and pulled a glass case with a fractal in it from his belt holding it aloft sinisterly.  
“I think we can arrange something.” Doom decided his evil laughter echoing within the halls and beyond.  
“What was that?” Iron man said “my audio sensors picked up something but it was too soft to make out oh well probably nothing.” Ironman turned to the runway where all of the other heroes were waiting for the incoming rocket to land.  
Finally it landed and the door opened with a whoosh revealing a hero in a black costume and a white spider on his chest.  
“spidey” a annoyingly sweet voice said as Ms. Marvel literally flew up and gave Spiderman a kiss on the cheek. “Everyone this is my boyfriend, Spiderman.” She announced enthusiastically. An awkward silence followed a cricket could be heard chirping.  
“Hulk don’t understand” Hulk said gently letting the cricket he had found go.  
“Uh right ..who’s up for a tour of the helicarrier?” Ironman announced slapping Spiderman on the back who did not flinch.  
“Grrr” wolverine growled to himself something seemed off Spiderman had hardly reacted when Ms. Marvel greeted him. It was if… “nah” wolverine shook his head dismissing his train of thought.  
On the helicarrier Ironman droned on about the various aspects of the helicarrier not even noticing his guest was not listening. “And this is where we keep the fractals a one hundred percent impenetrable safe so Dr. Doom won’t steal them and reassemble the Infinity Sword a weapon of huge power.” As he continued part of Spiderman’s suit moved toward the safe as if sensing what was within.  
Reptile came in looking to meet one his favorite heroes a boom box on full blast propped on his shoulder. “Can I have your autograph?” he shouted over the music.  
The only reaction he received was Spiderman covering his ears “ahh” he yelled punching the boom box into smithereens. “huh What did I do?” He said seeming to come to his senses but then leaping out of the helicarrier making a web parachute on his way down and swinging down the street. As he swung downtown he was going so fast that his downdraft caused the mayor to spin around and fall to the sidewalk.  
“Kids, no sense of responsibly.” The mayor muttered to himself.  
“What was that all about?” Ironman asked rhetorically unable to catch up even flying at top speed. But he flew down to see if the mayor had any advice. “Mr. Mayor Do you know where Spiderman was heading? Ironman asked.  
“Well, if I had to guess he’s probably going to see Mr. Fantastic to figure out what went wrong.” The Mayor said.  
Indeed Spiderman was heading toward the Baxter building. He smashed through the window not bothering with politeness.  
“hauh?” Jonny Storm shouted having been sitting on the couch watching TV when Spiderman came in “What, Spiderman if you’re looking to join the Fantastic Four you can forget it you make a lousy impression Flame on!” Jonny yelled his famous catch phrase igniting himself to become the Human Torch. He then tossed fire balls at Spiderman who leaped out of the way.  
Attracted by the noise The Thing entered “I don’t know what you’re here for Spidey but no one messes with Jonny but me Its Clobberin time! “ he shouted charging with the speed of a bull. Spiderman shot his webbing into the Thing’s face stopping his charge.  
“What is happening here? Mr. Fantastic said followed by the Invisible woman who surrounded Spiderman with a force field bubble.  
“Well I need your help Mr. fantastic.” Spiderman explained finally released from the bubble so they could talk. As Mr. Fantastic ran varies tests on Spiderman’s suit he asked him how he had found it.  
“well,” Spiderman replied “I was in space on the far side of the moon I had already finished my mission to talk to the Inhumans about trade negotiations for S.H.I.E.L.D. I was on my way back when I came upon a strange black rock curious I took a pick to take a sample and took it back to my ship. Ooze came out of it as if it was alive. It touched me and covered me completely making my new suit. At first I thought it was really great it responded to my thoughts and made its own webbing. I even helped the Inhumans defeat the Red Ghost after receiving their distress call. By the time I got back to Earth I was in a haze I snapped out of it when Reptile came in with a boom box and came here.”  
“It’s to early to know Spiderman but I think your initial thoughts were right your suit may be a symbiote a being that lives off another while giving the host added strength but gradually taking over. Mr. Fantastic told him.  
“I have to take it off then!” Spiderman struggled mentally commanding the suit to retract his normal suit underneath. It wouldn’t budge though already his mind was beginning to haze. “Mr. Fantastic sound…” he managed to say but leaped away through the shattered window headed toward the helicarrier.  
“We have to warn them come on” Jonny hotly said already flying in the air after Spiderman.  
“Wait Spiderman was trying to tell me something about sound ...Of course! Mr. Fantastic thought aloud snapping his fingers he had an idea, “go ahead I have to work here.” He told the Thing and the Invisible Woman who were getting ready to launch the Fantastic Car.  
Red sirens blared within the helicarrier “Security breach everyone to the fractal vault someone is trying to break in.” Iron man shouted.  
“No” Ms. Marvel gasped recognizing Spiderman who had ripped the safe off of its hinges.  
“Stop where you are miscreant.” Captain America shouted about to throw his mighty shield.  
“Wait don’t hurt him” Mr. Marvel wined blocking his way. “Spidey you don’t really want to do this do you?” She asked softly.  
On its own accord the suit melted off Spiderman and leaped onto a glass case shattering it instantly the fractal glowed and the black glob grew into a seven foot tall demon creature. At the least convenient moment the wall of the helicarrier cracked open revealing Dr. Doom  
“ahh just in time I’ll take these “he said grabbing the fractals. ‘And I’ll take the bug” he muttered as an afterthought tossing Spiderman, who was unconscious, to be held captive by Abomination who was waiting on rocket boots.. “toodles squadees have fun with the Alien!” he laughed as he flew away toward villain city.  
“We have to go after him!” Ms. Marvel shouted getting ready to fly after doom.  
“We have bigger problems” Ironman said pointing at the monster it was growling and threatening to attack. “What is that thing?” Reptile asked barely avoiding a tentacle swipe.  
The thing seemed to laugh and hiss “I am poison to all my enemies I am Venom!”  
“It talks?” Falcon said in surprise flying overhead dodging tentacles.  
Captain America threw his shield but it only sank in the gooey material of the monster. Ms. Marvel shot her energy blasts which were also absorbed. Both were grabbed by the things tentacles Ironman, Reptile and Wolverine not far behind. Hulk came stumbling in making a mini earthquake but was quickly immobilized by more tentacles.  
“Eat this slime ball” the human torch said throwing fireballs as he flew in the shattered wall.  
“Watch out Jonny you’ll hit our friends.” Sue shouted blocking blasts with her shield “Oops” Jonny said shrugging his shoulders.  
“Guess what time it is?” The Thing announced clapping his hands making a huge sound shockwave. The monster screams in pain sending tentacles to wrap around the Things hands. Just then Mr. Fantastic came in the fourth part of the fantastic car a high tech gun attached to his shoulder.  
“I believe what Ben is trying to say is its clobbern time” he said turning the machine on. A wave of blue sound energy pulsed toward the creature. It roared in pain then slowly dissipated into a tiny spot of black goo.  
“Whoa cutting it a little close don’t you think?” Ironman said glancing around as everyone began to recover.  
“Couldn’t be helped I had to take time to make a weapon that would exploit the things weakness from the clue Spiderman gave me sound, that thing was controlling him but he managed to warn me in time.” Mr. Fantastic explained. It was obvious now that his hypothesis was right.  
“Well, let’s go we have to get those fractals and rescue Spiderman.” Iron man said “Lets hero up!”  
In villain city Dr. Doom was gloating over his fractals and Dr. Octopus was gloating over the helpless Spiderman who was held firmly to the wall with vibranium bars.  
“Well a deal is a deal there is still one fractal left.” Dr. Doom gestured for Dr. Octopus to give him the final fractal.  
“Now just a minute, now that I’ve seen the power I can gain with these fractals I think I’ll keep mine. “ Dr. Octopus argued.  
“Hey we had a deal the bug for the fractal.” Doom yelled getting into the other villains face.  
As they argued no one noticed a shrink sound of metal against metal.  
“O boys, I think the deal has been canceled.” Spiderman said now free to shoot his webs into the eyes of both doctors. “Thanks to Wolverine,” He added nodding to the other hero who had used his claws to release him. Spiderman deftly made a web bag to hold the fractals and began swinging out to suddenly see a battle between the villains and the heroes come to an abrupt halt as everyone stared at the obviously not in the need of rescue hero. “Well don’t stop on my account.” Spiderman joked. Taking advantage of the surprise the heroes gained the tide turned. “hulk smash “ the hulk yelled puchhing abomination so hard that he flew across the sun high in the sky. Iron man released his repulsers at the same time as Falcon had commanded redwing to blind M.O.D.O.K. spinning his chair aroung at a dizzying speed until he finally came to a stop slightly green falling to the ground with stars floating above his head.  
Ms. Marvel shot her energy bursts at Dr. Octopus who had recovered while unnoticed Spiderman swung around on his web tying up the tentacles like a giant shoe string. Dr. Doom tried to sneak behind them but turned to see the enraged Wolverine charge him claws extended. “Its adamantium tasting time.” Wolverine shouted slicing through Doom’s armor revealing his pink and red hearted underwear.  
“This isnt over” Doom threatened taking out a smoke bomb blinding all the heroes when the smoke cleared the villains were gone.  
“We know and we’ll be ready!” Ironman returned.  
The next day everyone was gathered as the mayor presented Spiderman with a reward. “I now present Superhero city’s newest hero with the great power comes great responsibility reward. Congratulations Spiderman.” He said as the crowd cheered the mayor shook Spiderman’s hand.  
“Welcome to the Super Hero Squad Spiderman.” Ironman said as the heroes cheered and welcomed him to their team.  
Once again review this is meant to be on the silly side so be nice. Imaginary cookies for spotting references to the comics and certain issues wink ;)


End file.
